Jonathon Chronicals
by JJshocker
Summary: Jonathon is a boy who never knew his father but his mom is a workaholic so he doesn't see her much so he gets beat by his step-father. (I'm horrible at summaries)


Chapter 1

THE BEGINNING

I was running from what you may ask well let me fill you in with some things. My name is Jonathon Time Brown I am a 12 year-old kid with very bright orange and blond hair and bright blue eyes. I am running away from my stepfather at this current moment. My stepfather is a drunk and cares nothing for me. My mother is a workaholic that is all she does. So I'm left here with my stepfather all day. He is coming after me right now because I got kicked out of another school.

 _Flashback beginning_

I recently got put on probation because I got in another fight at my school. This time it was because they made fun of my crippled friend named Brendan. He is African American with a small black beard on him he also wears a hat to hide his hair I guess he looks pretty strong for being crippled. He has a serious disease in his legs this excuses him of all P.E. for the rest of his life.

Many people tease him because of this but he always tells me he doesn't care what they say but I can see in his eyes that he is really hurt from what they say about him. So I tell them to cut it out but they won't listen to a word I say to them they just keep going at it. So I occasionally get in fights with them. Their leader is a curly haired boy he is small compared to me and Brendan but he still thinks he is better than us.

Today we are going on a trip to a Greek Museum. Our instructor is Mr. Bourque he can be a very cool teacher but he is paralyzed from the waist down. He is white and has brown hair that isn't too long or too short. He is a super cool teacher even for being a boarding school teacher. Right now we are walking in or rolling in for Mr. Bourque's sake. He is talking about Greek gods and who worships them. The leader of the short squad is bad mouthing Mr. Bourque.

"Shut up will you!" I scream at him. This gets everyone's attention even Mr. Johnson's. Mr. Johnson is a tall and buff teacher he has pitch black hair and wears a black trench coat all the time. He then smiles evilly at me and starts at me thankfully Mr. Bourque says something.

"Jonathon do you have anything to add about what we are talking about?" He asks inquisicly this stops Mr. Johnson dead in his stride over. He then gives Mr. Bourque his best glare that he usually saves for me.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" I answered.

"He did this because …" he asked making me answer him.

"He did this because he heard a prophecy that his children will over through him the Head God-" I was interrupted by Mr. Bourque.

"God?" He said trying to fix my error.

"Titan" I said correcting myself " He ate almost all his kids except one his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" I said amazed how I know this but then got interrupted a second time from a girls saying.

"Ewwww!" A girl in the back said. I glared at her for interrupting my awesome speech.

"Then there was a war between the titans and gods." I finished up."And the gods won."

"Very good Jonathon. Now Mr. Johnson may you take us outside for lunch." Said . Mr Johnson stiffly shook his head.

"Jonathon can you come over here for a second?" Asked Mr. Bourque. I nodded my head to him.

"Jonathon do you know why it is important to know this?" He asked and I had no idea why.

"No sir I do not know." He shook his head

"Very well three-fourths credit." He said with his teacher tone. We then went out to find everyone else eating. I hurried up and went look for my friend. He was sitting next to a tree talking to a small girl. She sort of looked green. When I got closer she disappeared.

"Hey Brendan! Who were you talking to?" I said to him.

"What do you mean Jonathon? Are you ok do you need to talk to Mr. Bourque?" He asked concerned but I knew he was acting funny but I just played it off as a joke.

"Nah but... whatever what do you have for lunch?" I asked him.

"I don't have anything I forgot to pick something up." He said so I gave him some money so he can get him something to eat. My mother gave it to me before she left for work.

"I can't really here take it back." He said but I kept refusing saying you need to eat too. Then the leader of the crew Ricky came up and snatched the money from him.

"Hey Give it back!" I roared at him but he didn't so I gave him my best glare I could think of and hoping he would catch on fire after a few moments he caught fire. He then screamed like a little girl. I was freaking out thinking how some water could stop the fire out of nowhere he instantly got drenched. Everyone else was either gaping at me or whispering what they saw.

"Did you see how the fire just left the brazzer..."

"Did you see the hydrant like it busted just for that..."

What happened I thought to myself.

"Jonathon Brown! Come here at this instant!" Mr. Johnson yelled at me.


End file.
